


Love is a Catastrophe

by ytn



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytn/pseuds/ytn
Summary: Neil is heartbroken, and Chris does his best to help him through it.





	Love is a Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the 'Release' era.

 

"You know, maybe that really was the end". Neil stared at his plate, halfheartedly moving his food with his fork. "The end of that relationship. I mean, really, _the end_ ".

"What do you mean, _the end_?" Chris asked, tucking into a mouthful of noodles.

"Of my love life", Neil looked down again. "I mean, sometimes it's difficult to imagine anyone being interested in me ever again".

"Oh for god's sake, Neil", Chris twisted another round of noodles onto his fork with sudden force. "You don't mean that".

Neil sighed. "I really do though, that's the thing".

Chris shook his head disapprovingly, reaching to have a drink from his glass. "I could give you a whole list of reasons why that's not true, if you _really_ want-"

Neil smiled coyly, as if playing with the idea of Chris reeling off a list of compliments about him, even if he knew he was joking.

"-but it's best to keep you humble, so I won't", Chris finished, grinning.

"Well, exactly", Neil answered. "Though I may enquire after that list again if I get any more miserable than I am now".

"God forbid", Chris replied. "But, ok, I'll hang on to it".

 

The conversation continued, as many had recently, along the lines of inevitable doom, with a few rays of positivity now and then. Chris already knew when Neil was in one of those moods where he wanted to talk- or rather rant- about his recent break-up. It was usually in the evenings and sometimes late into the night.

Chris listened, offered words of comfort, and occasionally told Neil to shut up; though really, he didn't mind when Neil talked to him about it. He always felt in a special position really, that he confided in him in the first place.

 

//

They had been living in Neil's house in the country for more than a month now, writing and recording their album.

There had been highs. Days where working together was effortless and fun. Walks through the countryside strewn with a carpet of golden leaves as summer had melted into autumn. One evening where they had ended up at a pub with a fireplace and later walked home as the sun set, where Neil's mood was so light and sparky, Chris was sure that he hadn't thought about the person who'd left him all evening.

And lows. The times when he simply couldn't cheer Neil up, and he didn't know how to help him. The days they had both skulked around completely uninspired. Worst of all, though, times where he could hear Neil talking on the phone, and even if he couldn't decipher the words, Chris knew who he was speaking to, and that the conversation would bring on a fresh wave of misery in its wake.

One example of the results of this had been one afternoon where Neil had sat down to write. He'd settled at the table in the dining room, staring out at the field bathed in low autumnal sun, pen and notebook in hand. Chris had silently set a cup of tea down in front of him in the early afternoon and left him alone. Three hours later, Neil had gone to the bathroom and Chris had taken the chance to wander over and peer down at Neil's notebook, and the only thing written on the top of the page was ' _Love is a catastrophe_ ', underlined twice. Chris had sighed heavily and shaken his head; at this point zero percent surprised that that had been the fruits of Neil's afternoon labour.

 

//

This evening, by the end of their meal, Neil had tried to convince Chris that they needed to postpone an upcoming photoshoot because he felt "hideous", despite Chris's claims that he had nothing to worry about, and his final plea that Neil _stopped whinging, for the love of god_.

Afterwards, they sat on the sofa with the remainder of the bottle of wine they'd started at dinner. Chris's feet up on the coffee table, Neil leaning sideways against the back of the sofa, facing Chris.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Neil asked, staring down at the table as if it was the abyss.

It was definitely one of those nights, Chris thought. He thought of making a jokey comment, but instead looked at Neil sympathetically. "It's not really your fault though, is it. Some things are out of your control".

"Yes", Neil considered, "but let's face it. The problem is, or has been, that every time I have been in a relationship, right from the start, I always have to jump ahead and think, really _believe_ that it will be forever. I would always believe that. I couldn't- I just couldn't stop..."

"Falling?" Chris completed, laughing a little.

"Well, yes", Neil agreed, looking amused, and then pensive. "I was naive when I wrote that".

"More wine?" Chris offered.

"Please". Neil held out his glass. "In fact, the 'can't stop falling' mindset is exactly the mindset I am finished with. I'm just so _tired_ of that. The belief that every time I go out with someone it has to be the be-all and end-all, and that I'm helpless to falling in love".

"Hmm", was all Chris said to that.

"So maybe I should do the opposite", Neil continued, deep in thought. "I used to think that sex always had to mean something, but why should it? Why shouldn't I just have fun? I am going to live the single life. Keep things light. Honestly, I really don't care anymore. I might even date a woman again".

Chris raised his eyebrows and took a swig of his wine. "Well, at least you're showing more enthusiasm for life than say, half an hour ago", he exclaimed. "Cheers to that".

They clinked their glasses together, and downed what remained in them.

Neil reached out almost immediately for the bottle again, and Chris tried to intervene, wrapping his hand around Neil's wrist- "Ahem-"

"Oh, let me live, Chris", Neil protested, tapping his hand away and picking up the bottle.

 

Second glasses finished, and Neil was leaning slightly into Chris on the sofa, and Chris was slouched back against him, relaxed.

"So I suppose you think every single romantic lyric you've ever written is a load of old rubbish now", Chris commented.

"I never said that", Neil defended.

"You said the line 'you can't stop falling' was naive".

"Only because I don't believe that anymore", Neil explained. "It's about the inevitability of falling in love. I used to think that you were just swept off your feet and that was that. Now I realise that there are a lot of conscious decisions you actually make in a relationship; there's more to it than falling helplessly".

Neil leaned forward to place his glass on the coffee table and continued. "When you're young, you might think that you always fall in love like that, but with experience, you're a lot more apprehensive about falling in love again. You recognise it as a risk, and either you decide to hold back; or you make the decision to let go, despite your fears, and fall for the person in question".

Chris looked skeptical. "So you're saying that you can choose whether you fall in love?"

"I'm not saying that you wake up in the morning and say 'I'm going to fall in love today'", Neil argued. "The potential has to already be there, but I think that there has to be an element of decision in committing yourself to something you're fearful of that goes beyond the idea of falling head over heels".

Neil noticed that Chris still didn't look entirely convinced. "You don't agree", he observed.

"I think I'm more on the er, 'can't stop falling', side of the argument", Chris replied. "I think it just happens".

"Hmm, yes", Neil mused, "well I know that all sounds very nice in theory..."

"It may seem romantic, but that's no defence...", Chris quoted with glee.

"Yes, yes, I know how it goes", Neil rolled his eyes light-heartedly. He paused for a second, and shifted slightly to observe him.

"You know, I could be mistaken for thinking that you have romance on your mind, Christopher".

Chris snorted dismissively and crossed his arms over his chest. He then glanced at Neil and added, a little defensively, "Yeah, and what if I did".

"Do you? Really?" Neil straightened his posture, changing to a serious expression.

"God, don't sound _too_ surprised at the idea, Neil!" Chris laughed out loud. "I'm not _that_ hopeless!"

Neil paused for a couple of seconds. "No", he replied, nestling his head into Chris's shoulder, letting his lips touch the fabric of his jumper in what could almost be a kiss. "You're not".

Something snapped in Chris's consciousness at the feeling of Neil's sudden affection, making him move to stand up from the sofa abruptly.

_Neil's probably drunk, not to mention heartbroken_ , his rational brain told him. _Just get him to bed_.

" _Ok!_ Time for someone to go to bed", Chris announced, trying to pull Neil up by his arms once he was standing.

"Why?" Neil complained, letting himself be pulled up to a standing position nonetheless.

"Because you've definitely exceeded your recommended daily allowance of alcohol, now come on", Chris asserted.

He placed his hands on Neil's hips from behind and began to steer him out of the living room and towards his bedroom.

 

"So-", Neil began uncertainly, gripping the banister as they began to climb the stairs. "Is there...you know, someone?"

"I only said 'and what if I did', that doesn't mean that I _do_ ", Chris answered as he followed him up.

"Well, that may be so, but you have been in quite a good mood recently, Mr. mystery", Neil shot him a look of suspicion, eyes narrowed.

Chris returned an unamused look as they reached the top of the stairs. "Well compared to _you_ anyone would seem like they've been in a good mood recently".

Neil choked out a laugh that was a half sigh. "Sad but true".

"Bed time", Chris reminded, gently this time.

 

They didn't bother turning the lights on in Neil's room, letting the light from the corridor filter in and light the space, and Chris guided Neil towards his bed.

"Now, lie down", he instructed, motioning forward. "No, _under_ the covers. That's it- lie back-"

Neil lay back, playing along.

"Now, socks off- unless you want to sleep in them-", Chris continued.

"For god's sake Chris, I'm not that drunk!" Neil retorted, beginning to peel his socks off with his toes.

Chris knew that really; knew that Neil was only slightly tipsy at best, but he didn't comment. _Drunk enough to kiss me_ , he thought, waiting for Neil to remove his jumper before pulling the covers up around him.

"I'm just...generally being a disaster", Neil added more quietly, settling under the duvet. "I think I'm having a midlife crisis".

Chris sat himself down on the side of the bed, leaning down over Neil, and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Neil...don't get worked up anymore. Just rest. We'll have a nice cooked breakfast tomorrow morning and you'll be as good as new".

"With higher cholesterol, no doubt", Neil added bitterly.

Chris chuckled. "No, it'll do you good. And you'll be fine".

"Until the next time I remember every detail of the break-up and the same vicious thought circle begins".

"Neil! Stop it!-" Chris interrupted- "You know _I'm_ meant to be the miserable one out of us, right? You can't steal my job".

That really made Neil laugh, which in turn made Chris smile. It felt so wonderful, making Neil's mouth curve into a full smile like that.

Chris's hands anchored themselves on Neil's sides as he laughed. He leaned down, caught with the same irresistible impulse Neil had earlier, and wrapped him suddenly in a tight hug. Chris concluded that he _really_ didn't do that often enough. Neil barely had time to respond, only held Chris's waist for stability, but when Chris broke the embrace, he remained close, arms still around him. Neil didn't try to move, only looked up at him with an unreadable expression as he lingered. 

"Warm enough?" Chris asked, holding onto him. He didn't really know what he was doing anymore. He wanted to make Neil smile again. Every smile or burst of laughter felt like a little victory.

Neil did smile, one that seemed a bit taken aback by their closeness.

"Got everything you need?" Chris continued softly. 

Neil nodded, but Chris didn't give him a chance to over-think the question. 

Neil was gazing at him, eyes curious and fond, and it was all Chris needed to move in closer, until his nose could almost skim against his. He could feel the delicate balance of the moment, testing the lack of distance before pressing his lips to Neil's, firmly but briefly.

"Ok, then. Good night", Chris muttered, by way of explanation, or something, though he was already panicking. It had been a thoughtless move, so in the heat of the moment, and he regretted it immediately. _I really shouldn't have done that_ , was all he could think.

If exaggeratedly tucking him in all cosy made Neil happy, or at least made him laugh, Chris would do it repeatedly, but he really had to take things too far and make things weird, didn't he.

Moreover, the feeling of Neil's mouth, soft, dry, not fully anticipating his kiss, had already sparked a low heat in his body. Chris was about to turn and leave in his panic, when Neil grabbed his arm, squeezing.

"Chris-", he whispered. His voice was low and dry, like he was already breathless.

At this point Chris knew he wasn't going to do anything but lean down and kiss him for much longer.

Neil's arms looped around his back, sighing a hum of relief when Chris's mouth did return to him. It made Chris close his eyes and kiss him harder.

 

If Chris had been able to feel this purely for what it was, he would've loved the scene isolated from everything else. Just him kissing Neil. Because they wanted to. Because he _needed_ to. Just for a moment. Neil on his back, arms clasped around him tightly, warm and kissing him back, and no implications or complications. But in reality, it wasn't that simple.

Although it had started out with an underside of need, and the kiss wasn't gentle and tentative, it wasn't comfortable or relaxed enough to become fully passionate either. They continued tasting, testing, but not committing to more. Consciously or unconsciously, they began to make the kiss slow to a stop.

Moving his face back a little, slightly out of breath, Chris lay back next to Neil. He needed to stop to regain some control of the situation.

"You want me to stay here tonight?" Chris muttered eventually.

Neil could only nod, feeling quite pathetic for doing so.

Chris nodded mutely in response, and settled his head back on the pillow. He knew how Neil had been feeling recently, and maybe he needed the company tonight. So be it. It certainly felt better than leaving him now, which he didn't really want to consider. He could happily climb under the duvet and lie here until sleep claimed him, Chris thought.

However, Neil then leaned in closer and placed a hand under his chin, angling his face up to meet his, and kissed his lips again gently, slowly, before returning to lying by his side.

As easy as that, Chris felt helpless once again.

 

//

There were many times this could have happened recently. It could've, and yet it couldn't.

Chris didn't see it as a real possibility. He knew Neil's mind was in a very different place to his, and he had to respect that gap. He couldn't bear for Neil to think he was only interested due to, or taking advantage of, his vulnerable state. He was also aware that it was probably the last complication either of them needed. Oh and then there was the small matter of Neil's thoughts being very much with someone else.

Chris only knew he'd been finding living there almost idyllic in a warm, real way. When they talked into the night, and it was only him and Neil, a welcoming house and nothing but lush countryside around them, and Chris had moments when he was sure that this was all he needed. It felt like home, though it wasn't his hometown, it wasn't London, and it wasn't even his house, so he was beginning to think it was just being with Neil.

In a twisted way it was a relief that they were on different wavelengths, because he couldn't quite shape what he wanted to do with these feelings, let alone find a way to communicate them in words.

It was strange to feel so at home and not be able to express it. It was bad timing to want so much, even in an underlying, unclear way. It wasn't something that Chris had accepted, but it was there. Like a nagging in his chest, sweet and painful.

It had been there on those nights when Neil was on the phone, where Chris hadn't been able to sleep, thinking that Neil might want to talk to him after he hung up. He'd waited, strung out on the half hope of Neil knocking on his door. Though Chris wouldn't go to _his_ door, he wouldn't intervene, as much as he wished Neil would stop trying to patch up his broken relationship and come to him just _once_.

Chris hadn't done anything, even as longing crept in over time and set inside him quietly like a permanent feature.

 

Maybe there was something to be said about having to make the decision to jump rather than fall. In fact, Chris agreed with what Neil had said earlier a bit more than he let on. He understood what he meant; that once you felt the effects of falling in love once, you weren't sure if you could allow yourself to go through it again. Not unless you physically pried yourself away from a thousand warning signs and barriers you'd set up for the purpose of avoiding an experience like Neil's current one.

So Chris got what he was going through, which was itself why he was treading so carefully around him, not wanting to do anything stupid, like kiss him. Or start wondering why he felt so at home with him.

Well he'd failed _both_ those objectives now.

 

//

Neil kissing _him_ again, however, was something different. The way he did it was an invitation, a plea of some sort. Chris could only conclude that Neil wanted something tonight, and maybe this was as close as he'd get to asking for it. Maybe he only missed having company, or he wanted to be kissed. Or simply to get off, and Chris was just _there_ to help him.

Chris wasn't going to judge Neil's motives though. In fact, as he hastily lifted the bed clothes to latch onto his side, his main concern was only to not over-step the line of whatever Neil wanted.

 

He started out continuing where the kiss had left off, only this time when Neil's lips parted, pleading, Chris slipped his tongue between them, indulging him fully. His hands began to move restlessly, running a flat palm down Neil's chest, then back up, fingers trailing along his jaw and over his throat. He was thinking of the countless times over the last month he had stared at those details.

After a while, Chris took a chance and slipped his hand inside his t-shirt. Neil tensed a little, and Chris hesitated, trying to catch his breath; "Ok?"

"Yes. It's- your hands are cold", Neil whispered.

Chris huffed out a breath of relief and lifted himself onto his elbow, allowing his other hand to roam, and also to observe Neil.

His fingertips trailed over Neil's chest and he began to rub at one of his nipples with the pad of his thumb. Neil's breathing deepened and he closed his eyes, and Chris felt a jolt of arousal flare through him.

He thought about Neil highlighting and picking apart all his flaws in the wake of his break-up. Every day he seemed to find a new reason why he hadn't been 'good enough'.  _Idiot_ , Chris thought, with a wry smile.

The tilt of Neil's head to the side, his closed eyes, seemed to suggest an openness giving Chris free reign to touch; an dizzying implication Chris wanted to keep safe. For this he continued slow enough to test how much more Neil wanted, but with enough intent to keep the flame burning between them.

Chris touched, and watched, until all his staring felt a little too intense, at which point he leaned in and let his face rest in the crook of Neil's shoulder. He felt Neil shift underneath him, fingertips curling into his jumper; small signs of enjoyment, but Chris could still feel a lot of tension in his body. It struck him then, how much he wanted to make Neil feel and not think for a while; to give him some moments of carefree bliss.

"You're so tense", Chris mumbled without thinking.

"I'm trying-", Neil whispered, "not to be".

"Am I making it worse?" Chris asked.

Neil shook his head, trace of a smile visible. "No".

"Ok", Chris answered into his skin, pressing his body closer. He hooked a leg slightly over Neil as he sucked a gentle mark into his neck. The contact finally made Neil moan softly, and the sound made Chris's head spin.

The hand he had inside Neil's t-shirt was still there, only the fabric had been sliding up with his movements. Chris's palm was spread on Neil's stomach, in the hollow beneath his ribs, and he was increasingly wanting to put his mouth in its place.

Eventually it made him break contact with Neil's neck to shuffle down, pressing his lips right below the centre of Neil's chest, waves of heat rolling through Chris at the new twist on their closeness. Neil managed a shaky, breathless sigh at the sensation, wrapping his arms around Chris's shoulders. He wanted to make Neil feel like _that_. Wanted to spoil and indulge him, even.

He let his mouth drag slowly down this torso, and Neil's hand moved to the nape of Chris's neck, holding the back of his head. He started caressing him there, and Chris felt himself throb, feeling spurred on. He became extremely aware of his own arousal; the pulse of need between his legs, the ripples of heat running up his thighs, the tightness in his chest.

He wanted Neil to tell him how good it felt. Wanted him to ask him for more. All Chris could think was, _please let me do this for you_.

Chris drew away to look down at him again, searching for cues. Before he could even do anything, Neil was unbuttoning his own trousers, and Chris's hands were one step behind his mind.

When they caught up, he began to help him; sitting up by his side and aiding Neil in pulling his clothing off under the bed covers. Covers that had been pushed down to their waists, and were soon to be cast aside completely. Neil looked up at him; eyes heavy with anticipation, a blush high in his cheeks, and well, Chris felt like he'd do this whenever Neil wanted it.

Neil parted his legs, making it clear enough that he didn't want Chris anywhere but in between them, and Chris wordlessly knelt where he was needed. 

It always seemed far fetched, being this close, but as he ducked down to brush his mouth past Neil's stomach and cover the tip of his cock, it seemed simple. Nonetheless, it sent a deep shiver down Chris's spine to taste him, especially as Neil drew his legs up, pulling him in further between them. It was such a thrill to be pulled in so close.

Chris brought Neil's legs up so his calves rested up over his shoulders, which was even better. One of his hands traveled up Neil's side and Neil grabbed it and held it tight, and Chris felt it send another spark through him, the position they were in, the multiple ways they were linked. He sucked long and slow, for as long as he could, relishing the way Neil was breathing beneath him. Then he got faster and faster, tongue pressing and lapping at him until Neil was whining softly in blissful desperation, which finally made Chris have to part his own legs and lower a hand between them, at least to touch through fabric and offer himself _some_ relief.

He was in fact still clothed, uncomfortably hot, and Chris could feel his own body begging to be touched, and yet it was secondary to what he was doing. When it came to it, he wasn't doing this purely for a fix of his own desires.

He knew there was no miracle cure for Neil's heartbreak, and he wasn't pretending that this was it. He only wanted to give pleasure to someone he cared for deeply, and he loved feeling the way Neil had relaxed into receiving it. 

 

Chris slid a hand up the inside of Neil's thigh and felt him tremble. For a moment he pulled away, latching his mouth onto his inner thigh. He wanted to try, while Neil was simply there beneath him.

" _Chris_ ", Neil hissed under his breath, squirming, and Chris felt like his heart did a somersault at the sound of his name.

He sucked at his skin there, left open mouthed kisses at the juncture of both his legs, until he began to feel dizzy from the intimacy of it, guilty for how much more he wanted. Then he drew back.

Neil's legs relaxed onto the bed, and Chris's mouth went to the base of his cock while his hand wrapped around the top, now moving with the direct intent of making him come. Then Neil was gripping any part of him he could reach, grasping for his hand again, and Chris was constantly aching at this point. He could feel where his underwear was damp against his skin and his jeans.

Neil's hips were trying to shift against Chris's hands and mouth, efforts faltering when he finally came with a shaky cry, toes curling into the sheets, hand squeezing Chris's so tightly it hurt. Chris couldn't help but smile into his skin when it happened. He licked, touched, until Neil's climax was subsiding, when he drew away panting, shoving his hand between his own legs immediately to unzip himself, unable to wait, already so close.

It took Neil less than a second to realise what was going on before he sat up, still half recovering his breath, urging Chris into his lap. "Come here", he breathed quietly.

Chris straddled Neil's thighs, and Neil's hand moved inside his unzipped jeans; his other hand wrapped around Chris's lower back, holding him in place in his lap.

Chris's hand covered Neil's as he moved his hips against his touch, shakily holding on to him as he raced towards orgasm. It wasn't exactly comfortable in his clothes, but the feeling of being held and touched, the movement and friction, were all more than enough, and Chris only managed a short time in Neil's lap before his movement stuttered and he was coming. He groaned into Neil's shoulder, shuddering against him while Neil held him steady.

It was slow, the process of easing himself away from Neil and lying back on the bed, and yet it seemed too quick.

 

It was Neil who stirred first and started to leave the bed, gathering his bunched up clothes. Chris asked where he was going, to which Neil replied that he was finding some new clothes to sleep in.

"Do you want to borrow something?" he asked.

Chris admitted grudgingly that yes, he really _did_ need some fresh clothing to wear, and Neil tossed a t-shirt and pair of shorts in his direction.

Chris wasted no time in pushing his jeans off and pulling his jumper over his head, relieved to finally cool down a bit. Neil averted his eyes as he got changed and headed to the bathroom, ironically, given that they had just done something far more intimate.

 

It felt quite natural, going to sleep in the same bed, regardless of what had happened; but the silence felt thick in the air for Chris, becoming heavy. The last thing he wanted was to have made Neil feel worse in any way, but the fear of it was sinking in his stomach.

The fact that Neil was lying silently on his side facing the other way didn't help. He didn't know if he was falling asleep, relaxed, or spiralling into full regret.

When he finally needed to break the silence, Chris spoke. "Remember what you were saying", he began. "About your new attitude?"

He meant what Neil had said about having fun and sex not meaning anything, and Chris meant it. He wasn't trying to play it down for no reason. He wanted Neil to not care; to feel happy that he could do what he wanted, and that it didn't have to matter.

He hoped it didn't sound like he was trying to reassure _himself_ about what they had done.

"Mm", Neil replied eventually, and Chris didn't know what to make of that. He hoped there was a hint of agreement or at least amusement there. He wanted Neil to feel light and care-free about it.

Chris licked his dry lips, staring at Neil's silhouette in the half darkness.

"Neil", he muttered, reaching out and squeezing Neil's waist briefly below the covers. "I know you're going through a rough patch, but you know you're going to be fine, don't you".

Neil moved onto his front and turned his head to look at him. "Sometimes", he answered. He was smiling sleepily, and Chris felt relief wash over him like a wave.

"Well, it's a start", Chris replied, and Neil smiled a little wider.

They paused, before Neil spoke again.

"Thank you, Chris", he began softly. "For taking care of me, recently".

In the context of what he'd done for him _tonight_ , Chris felt his face heat up; but it wasn't just that which had an effect on him. He supposed he hadn't given it much thought. It was instinct, looking out for him, and it felt strange but pleasant to have it noticed.

"It's- no problem", Chris managed, hugging his pillow and settling to sleep.

 

The atmosphere was easy to relax within, even if Chris could still feel his heart-rate slightly raised from earlier, his mind reeling. 

The fondness in Neil's voice, in his eyes, hadn't escaped his notice, and Chris thought that maybe, over the last few months, something had shifted for Neil too. Maybe they'd taken each other's friendship for granted in the past, but recently it felt deeper and more laced with significance. They both knew they had someone who could never stop caring about them, even if they tried.

And as for tonight? Perhaps it had been irresponsible. Or maybe the indulgence had been good for them. More of a deviation than a mistake; a loop in the string rather than a knot.

Chris didn't question that they'd be there for each other, whatever that meant. It was significant that the mood between them was warm, and like the evenings where their laughter filled the house, it felt like maybe everything _would_ be fine.


End file.
